


Fight Away My Fears

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Heavy Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm sorry if this feels rushed... I just really needed a long fanfiction involving Keith suffering and having a baby.





	Fight Away My Fears

“L….ance-”

Keith’s eyes fell shut as he curled his legs up in pain. Everything hurt, but mostly the horrid cramping pains in his stomach, back, and all over his crotch. He had to rip his helmet off and try to sit up, vomiting from the pain alone. He tried to scoot away from it, tears in his eyes.

He fell again, soon seeing a dark robe as feet approached.

“Pathetic, you call yourself part Galra, yet I haven't even begun to torture you.” He heard the croaked voice of Haggar speak up, and he grunted as the cramps finally left. He tried to push himself up, holding his somewhat protruding stomach as he did so. It was horrible, he'd been captured and taken from Lance - his alpha, his mate, and what's worse was their child was too upset to stay put inside him. He glanced up, only seeing glowing yellow eyes under a dark hood.

“Like you'd be one to understand what I'm going through.” He growled, suddenly having his vision grow dark.

_ What's happening? _

_ A woman screamed, and he looked over. He was in a dark red room - no, it was a bedroom, with red and violet lights. He saw olive skin, face red in pain. The soft reddish pink cheek marks made it obvious that the woman was Altean. He crawled over, seeing the woman was drenched in fluids, being all alone. _

_ Her silvery grey hair was disheveled, sweat covered her and her violet eyes filled with tears as she pushed hard. _

_ He watched as she moved her soaked nightgown, a baby laying on the sheets between her legs. Looking more closely, he noticed what was happening. _

_ Most of the fluids were  _ **_blood_ ** _. _

_ “No…” He heard her whimper, lifting the blood-covered baby slightly. The umbilical cord still keeping them attached. “No! No please- please no!!” She sobbed, holding the baby tightly as she shook. The baby wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. _

_ Stillbirth. _

Keith returned back to the cell he was in with a harsh cramp coming back. He sobbed out, falling and holding himself as tears fell over his face. His face scrunched up, his sobs being broken as he choked on mucus and saliva. He opened an eye, watching the frail yet malevolent witch walk closer to him.

He can't- no, she can't take this from him. Not like this.

“You won't be alone.” She whispered, helping him up as his cramps subsided. He trembled, unsure as to what this meant. He was led to a small bed, where he sat and quickly removed his armor.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, still not removing his black mesh suit. He couldn't be vulnerable. Not with the enemy.

“I wasn't there when my child needed me, and when I needed someone nobody was there for me.”  She sat next to him, waiting. “I'll have a drone bring you clothes, but you need to undress.”

“Fuck y- AH!” Keith cried out, the pain getting worse as he felt a liquid rush between his thighs. Haggar got up, moving to take the black mesh suit off for him. Keith couldn't even fight back, simply letting her.

He was left in just a tank top and underwear at that point, and the first thing Keith could do was look for a blanket to cover himself. He could tell he was letting out a scent of fear, tears falling down his face.

He took his underwear off, keeping the blanket over himself. He froze, noticing a slight bit of blood in guys underwear. Haggar watched him, moving and putting a frozen hand on his head. Exhausting came over him, his eyelids growing heavy.

_ “Háganle la cama en el toronjil, y en la cabecera pónganle un jazmín que con su fragancia me lo haga dormir.” Lance sang softly, his cheek pressed to Keith’s stomach as the both of them lay in bed. Shiro had come to wake them, yet neither wished to leave. Not yet. _

_ “What song is that?” Keith asked, a hand going through the alpha’s soft hair as he relaxed. As he did, he could feel their baby shift and start to kick lightly in protest. They needed to eat, and soon. But Keith was comfortable, and he knew that they were happy with their mother being comfortable. _

_ “Arrorró mi niño. My mamá used to sing it whenever I'd be upset, but it's a lullaby meant for putting babies to sleep. I'd put my niece and nephew down for naps with this song.” Lance explained, shutting his eyes. _

_ “Yeah.” Keith whispered, shutting his eyes. _

Keith tried to open his eyes, feeling his pain intensify sharply as he had a need to just  _ push _ . He got his eyes opened a crack, seeing that he was still gone from Lance, still gone from his safety…

A hand rubbed his back and he looked, seeing Haggar still sitting with him. He sobbed, pushing harder as he tried to breathe. When it got harder to push, he started letting out screams. Haggar kept near, still trying to comfort Keith.

His legs trembled, and with a final push, he heard a choked, squeaky cry. He moved his blanket, taking the baby as he gently cleaned out the small mouth. The cries became stronger, and Keith could only sob as he held the baby close.

Haggar sat in silence, soon moving and helping cut the umbilical cord. Keith refused to have her touch his baby, letting her only do that much.

“Mine.” He whispered, suddenly pushing as he got the afterbirth out. Haggar didn't say anything, simply tossing the bloody mess away from the bed before sighing.

“Keep your child close, I'll be back to get you clean sheets.” She mumbled, walking off and locking his cell.

Keith looked over the baby, tears in his eyes. Thick black curls, ivory skin… she was gorgeous. She had Lance’s nose and lips, but his jawline and ears.

He kissed her head, despite the drying fluids on her skin. Moving to cover them both, he fell asleep.

_ “Lance!!” _

_ “KEITH!!” _

_ There were loud explosions, Keith’s heart filling with fear for his alpha. _

_ “LANCE!!” _

_ No answer. Tears filled his eyes as he felt sick. He choked, collapsing as he sobbed loudly. He trembled, looking up to see unshining blue eyes. He was  _ **_gone_ ** _. There was nothing anymore. He looked away, hearing a loud wail- _

He woke up, quickly jumping up as he saw Haggar gently cleaning  _ his _ baby up. He growled, moving to snatch her up before noticing that he'd been cleaned as well. He wasn't in a cell anymore, even.

“Where are we?” He asked, and his omegan side couldn't help but get scared, causing him to tear up.

“Don't fear, you're simply on the deck of the ship.” Haggar told him, giving him the baby back. Her cries quieted down as she snuggled into him, and Keith could only take in her scent with fear still filling him. She smelled like Lance, smelled exactly like the sweetness of the alpha’s lavender and ocean breeze. It helped. He loved how it helped.

“I need my mate.” He whimpered, relaxing into his bed as he covered up. He kept the baby on his chest, feeling her search for food. He hesitated, moving and baring his chest before letting the baby be led to it.

“Don't fret.” Haggar spoke. “They're almost here.” She opened a communications screen, and Keith watched as the view of the team came up.

“Paladins of Voltron, I want you to know that I wish you not attack our ship-”

_ “WHERE'S KEITH!?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH KEITH!?!”  _  Someone screamed. Keith whimpered. That was his alpha, he was in fear and seemed to have been crying. He had to help him.

“Fear not, they're unharmed by the Galra. I ask you board in peace and leave only with what you came to get.” Haggar spoke.

_ “This has to be a trap. _ ” He heard Allura's voice come through next, and he could only hesitate. Was it?

“It's no trap. I only wish to keep your paladin unharmed.” Haggar finished, shutting their side of the feed off. He could still see his team, still hear them. He cried as he watched Lance sob. The screen disappeared, and he had to move the baby so she didn't feed from just one side of his chest.

“Rest. They'll come.” Haggar told him, and Keith, in his distress, could only nod and do as instructed.

He didn't even know how he fell asleep, but he knew that the baby in his arms was safe… that's all that could calm him.

**Author's Note:**

> To note: the stillbirth Haggar/Honerva had would've happened before Allura's initial birth, after she and Zarkon were married. I assume Zarkon would've been gone at the time and Honerva hadn't been able to contact anyone in time for assistance.
> 
> Also, if you look up Lotor's name meaning, the first thing to pop up is the origin of the name for a raccoon. Apparently, its genus species name means before dog washer, the washer part being lotor. Fun fact!


End file.
